Bridezilla
by psychology nerd
Summary: When Alya's cousin, the bride, gets akumatized on her wedding day, Alya calls for Ladybug and Cat Noir's help. What happens when the wedding atmosphere gets the better of them? Ladynoir & Adriennette


The other day, I saw a black butterfly on the bathroom wall at work. I'm 5 days away from my own wedding, so I got the idea to write this. I hope you enjoy :) thanks for reading.

* * *

Alya stood in front of the full length mirror admiring the rose-colored, satin dress. Today was her cousin's wedding, and she was one of the unfortunate bridesmaids.

A year ago, when Tanya first asked her, she had been honored to have been chosen. She had thought being a bridesmaid would be fun. But, within the last month, Tanya's usual cheery demeanor had started to change as stress got the better of her. Alya didn't blame her though. She understood wedding planning had to be difficult. Alya was just ready for it to be over and done.

Muffled voices came from another room, the room where the maid of honor was helping the bride get dressed. The voices grew louder, until finally the maid of honor, Tanya's best friend, stormed out of the room.

"If I'm so terrible find yourself a new maid of honor!"

Alya flinched as the door slammed behind her and the maid of honor stormed past her. Alya rushed into the other room, finding the bride sulking on the ground, her dress unzipped.

"Tan, what happened?" She asked.

Shaking her head, she wiped her eyes. "Ellie broke the zipper, and then when she tried to force it up, she stepped on the train and ripped it."

Alya's face lit up. "My best friend is a designer. She lives nearby. I can ask her to fix it. We still have enough time."

She shook her head, fists shaking. "This is an omen! First the dress, then my maid of honor steps out on me. My marriage is ruined before the wedding can even start!"

Alya already had her phone at her ear, waiting for Marinette to answer. "Stop being so dramatic. We can fix it. Don't worry."

When Tanya's sniffles turned into sobs, Alya stepped back into the other room and closed the door.

"Alya, what's up? Aren't you at your cousin's wedding?"

"Yeah, but we have a fashion emergency. Can you fix a broken zipper and a tear in the train?"

"Easy," she answered. "I'll be there asap."

"Thanks, girl. I owe you one."

As Alya put her phone down on a nearby table, the door opened, but it wasn't the bride who stepped out. At least, it didn't look like the Tanya Alya had just seen. Her face was powered white and her cheeks had too much blush. Her dress had turned black and was half missing everything below her knees. Alya couldn't decide if she looked more like a clown or a rampaging monster.

"I am bridezilla!" she yelled. "This is my day and no one is going to ruin it! Where's Ellie?"

She looked to the two other bridesmaids on the other side of the room. "We-we don't know . . . " the one said.

She turned to Alya, who put her hands up in surrender. "Don't look at me."

She moved past her, shoving Alya out of the way. As soon as she was out of the room, Alya grabbed her phone and started recording.

"This just in: my very own cousin has been akumatized . . . Into bridezilla! Ladybug and Cat Noir, if you're watching this, please help!"

Alya stopped recording and instantly uploaded it to the ladyblog. When a smile broke across her face, the other bridesmaids gave her funny looks. Obviously, they didn't realize her idols would be attending the wedding.

* * *

For once, Adrien had a day off. A real day off. No photoshoots, no school, no fencing, no Chinese, and so far, no akuma attacks. So, he was spending the day brushing up on his gaming skills.

"Really, I don't understand why you're punishing yourself. You're still going to lose to a girl."

Adrien rolled his eyes at his kwami. "I play because it's fun, not to win."

"You know who says that? People who usually lose," Plagg quipped.

"Eat your cheese," Adrien said, scowling.

"Gladly."

As Plagg zipped across the room, Adrien's phone went off. Grabbing it, he saw a notification from Alya's ladyblog, a video entitled "Bridezilla". Disappointment mixed with giddiness filled him as he realized his day off wasn't going to be after all, but he would get to see his lady.

"Plagg, claws out!"

The kwami groaned as he disappeared inside Adrien's ring. His camenbart dropped to the desk.

As he headed out, Cat Noir realized the video never gave an address. He called Ladybug, hoping she was already transformed.

A moment later, she answered. "I'm on my way. Are you?"

"I would be, Milady, if I knew where I'm supposed to go."

"The church two block away from my-Marinette's family's bakery," she answered. "I'm almost there. I'll see you soon."

"I'll be counting the seconds," he answered, a cheesy grin spreading across his face. Ladybug rolled her eyes as she ended the call.

When Cat Noir arrived, Ladybug was already there, battling the akuma. He had heard of bridezillas, and he had hoped to never meet one, and more importantly, never marry one.

A girl stood with Alya in the far corner. He ran over to them, while keeping one eye on Ladybug and the bridezilla.

"Can someone tell me what happened?"

Alya shook her head, while the other girl stood still as a statue.

"She prevents people from doing something to ruin her wedding."

He turned to a third girl, another dressed in the same red dresses as the other two. "how?"

"Ellie ruined her dress, so now she can't move," she answered. "Alya called for you and Ladybug, so now she can't speak."

"got it." He turned toward the fight. She would consider them as ruining her wedding, so what would her powers do to them?

Her hands glowed as she reached for Ladybug who had fallen backwards. He really didn't want to find out.

"Cataclysm!" He struck the ground, creating a rift in front of bridezilla who fell back.

"Quit ruining my day!" she screamed.

"What's her something borrowed?" Ladybug asked.

"The hair pin is Ellie's," the bridesmaid said.

"Got it." Cat Noir ran for bridezilla as she struggled to get up. He reached for the pin, but she grabbed his arm.

Tiredness filled his mind as she let go, spreading through his body like poison. He couldn't move and couldn't speak. He couldn't even hear Ladybug calling his name. He dropped to the ground, his eyes closing.

Ladybug glared at bridezilla as Cat Noir dropped to the ground.

"Looks like your kitten is taking a cat nap," she said. "Now you'll see how it feels when people you count on disappoint you."

"He has never disappointed me," she said. "You disappointed your maid of honor when you yelled at her for something that could've easily been fixed. Now it's almost time for the wedding and your real dress still isn't fixed. Unless you really plan on getting married looking like a clown."

Bridezilla glared at her. "How dare you insult me on my wedding day! You won't be insulting anyone when I take yours and your kitten's miraculouses!"

She reached for Cat Noir's hand. Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo, using it to tie her hands together. "Not so fast."

Bridezilla shrieked, the sound making Ladybug wince. Alya rushed to the fight scene and grabbed her cousin, wrapping her body around hers. She struggled against her, but Alya managed to grab the clip and toss it to Ladybug.

Withdrawing her yo-yo, she broke the clip. The little black butterfly flew out, and she immediately purified it.

As his miraculous beeped it's first warning, Cat Noir woke up. Ladybug extended her hand. He took it, though he wasn't smiling anymore. Before she could ask what was wrong, someone touched her shoulder.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, you saved the wedding! Thank you! Please stay for the wedding. It would mean so much to me."

"Of course we will," she answered, smiling. She hadn't needed lucky charm thanks to Alya, but Cat Noir used cataclysm. Though, she figured he would just feed his kwami then come back.

"I need to get some air," he said. "I'll be back."

"Crap! Where is Marinette?" Alya asked. "The dress still needs fixed."

Ladybug froze. "Um . . . I might be able to help."

Alya raised her brow. "You, a superhero of Paris, have time to sew?"

She nodded. "Even superheroes have hobbies."

She held her breath, hoping it didn't look suspicious. After a moment, Alya nodded.

"Hurry!" the bride said. "We don't have much time."

* * *

With his enhanced hearing, Cat Noir could hear the wedding march begin to play. He had been invited, but he didn't want to be surrounded by all those people right now. All those people who only knew him as Ladybug's sidekick. He loved her, and he usually didn't care if people thought of him as only a sidekick, but he didn't like for her to see him that way. A sidekick wasn't worthy of her love.

And really, he couldn't stand to be around people, happy and in love, right now. His unrequited love smothered him enough without that. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to go home.

Sometime after the "I do"s, the front doors of the church opened. The familiar sound of her yo-yo extending filled his ears as she bounded up to the slanted roof.

"I figured you weren't far," she said. "Why aren't you at the wedding?"

"Weddings aren't my thing," he said. "Why did you leave?"

"They're dancing, and I wanted to dance with my partner," she said, taking his hand.

His sidekick worries melted away as he stood up. _Partner_. He wasn't just a sidekick to her. Unless, of course, she was just being nice.

They jumped down and went inside, but rather than going to where the dance floor was, she led him to the dressing room, where they fought Bridezilla. From inside, they could still hear the music blasting through the walls.

"I want to try something though. We've been partners for a while, and I think I can trust you." She looked down. "I know you sometimes feel . . . Inadequate. I was thinking, if we remove the suits, you would feel that we really are equal."

He raised his brow. "But, you always wanted our identities to stay a secret."

"They will," she said. "We'll keep our eyes closed. I trust you."

Cat Noir's breath hitched as Ladybug wrapped her arms around his back, pressing her body against his. Their suits were skin tight, and he could feel her every curve. His previous worries melted away completely as he got lost in the arms of the girl he had longed for for so long.

"Close your eyes," she said. Once he did, she spoke again, "Tikki, spots off."

He felt her transformation fade, and instead of her suit, he felt what he assumed was her jacket. The identity of the girl he loved was right in his arms. If he opened his eyes, he-

 _No_. He shoved the thoughts away. She trusted him. He wouldn't betray that now.

"Your turn," she said.

Taking a deep breath, he muttered the words, "Plagg, claws in."

His transformation faded, and suddenly, he was just Adrien, and she was . . . God, he wished he knew.

"I don't know how to dance," he admitted.

Soft music played from inside. "Sway," she said.

He did just that, resting his chin on top of her head. He wasn't sure if it was the wedding atmosphere, or just the fact he was with the girl he loved, but he never wanted this moment to end. He would never have a chance like this again, and he prayed something good came from it, even if he just came closer to breaking down her barriers.

"You think this could ever be us someday . . . Milady?"

"What are you talking about?"

Heat rose to his cheeks. "You and me . . . Getting married . . . To each other. I think it could happen."

She froze. He almost opened his eyes, but he fought the urge.

"I don't think so. You don't even know who I am."

"We can change that," he said. "We can open our eyes."

"I don't think it's a good idea," she said.

He groaned. "How would you know unless you saw me? I might be someone you already know. You might be someone I already know."

She did know Adrien. He knew that much. He also knew that she cared for him, as both Adrien and Cat Noir. He might very well already known her, too, but he couldn't be sure, not until she told him.

"Why don't we make a deal," he started. "Let me kiss you. If you like it, we open our eyes. If you don't like it, we transform again, and we never speak of this day."

She sighed. "If I don't like it, will you stop flirting with me?"

"Deal."

"Okay, I'll do it."

His heart pouded louder as he leaned into her. Without looking, he wasn't entirely certain where her lips were, but he relied on his heart to guide him. As soon as his lips connected with hers, his mind turned to mush. They were warm, familiar even. But, he had never kissed her, at least not that he was aware of.

After a moment, he felt her kissing back. Hope filled him as the idea of her having feelings for him became closer to reality. Maybe he was right. Maybe someday, this would be their big day.

The door opened, and the pair pulled apart, but neither opened their eyes. There was a shriek.

"Marinette! Adrien! What are you doing here?"

They opened their eyes simultaneously and looked at each other, then at Alya. Adrien was at a loss for words, and he hoped Marinette could come up with something.

"I brought Adrien," she said. "You needed me to fix the dress, but we saw the wedding was over by the time we arrived so we just hung out in here."

"Why were you kissing?" She asked. "Why didn't you tell me you two were dating?"

"It was the first time," he managed.

Alya huffed. "It shouldn't have been!" she scolded. "But, whatever. At least you finally told him how you feel. I'll leave you two alone, but I want details later."

Adrien looked to Marinette as Alya left the room. "How do you feel, Marinette?"

"Nauseous," she answered, her face red. "I wasn't expecting this."

"Do you . . . Like me?" he asked.

She looked down. "I've liked you . . . A lot . . . for a while. What about you?"

He cupped her cheek in his hand. "I've loved you for a while now. Not Ladybug. You. If I just loved Ladybug, I wouldn't care who was under the mask. I needed to know who was under it. I needed to know who stole my heart."

She smiled. "I'm glad it's you."

"Now do you think this could be us someday?" he asked.

"Maybe," she answered, a smile creeping across her face. "It's not like I already planned our wedding and what our future kids' names will be."

"Promise me one thing." His lips curled into a slight smile. "Promise me you won't turn into a bridezilla."

Marinette choked out a laugh. "I promise."


End file.
